


he's got me down on both knees (i sold my soul to a three-piece)

by Aziz



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Sorry, Just some porn, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Voice Kink, basically felix is really into mark pretending he's dark, but also i'm not, darkiplier kink, i don't think there's some greater plot, mark is trying really hard to make felix feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: And what if he couldn't stop thinking about nothing but how Mark's dark ego was way too hot for something that was just imaginary for a few days.





	he's got me down on both knees (i sold my soul to a three-piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when Felix mentioned Dark in his Passpartout vid, I just had this idea and I needed to get it out. Also the title is from Halsey's Hold Me Down.

Of course Felix went through A Date With Markiplier, and not only once, discovering all the paths and admiring the work the whole team put into it, but he liked one part more than all the others. When he chose to watch the horror movie at the cinema, he was shocked to find out he got more than he bargained for.

Felix was always appreciative of Mark in a suit, but Darkiplier had even something more going for him, and the voice... the voice sent a pleasant thrill down Felix's spine.

And what if he noticed the shadow and shot the wrong Mark on purpose that time. And what if he replayed the path so many times he had it memorized. And what if he couldn't stop thinking about nothing but how Mark's dark ego was way too hot for something that was just imaginary for a few days, what if he even dreamt about it.

 

He flew over to LA some time later.

He was so happy he got to see Mark in person again, and so was Mark. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, holding hands, cuddling, kissing,... and fucking.

They were kissing, deep, passionate and heated, and Felix, only in his t-shirt and boxers couldn't stop himself from grinding his cock against Mark's still clothed thigh. So far, there was the _you-are-finally-here-after-so-long_ sex, the second, sloppier round of it, and lazy, sleepy sex the morning after. Now it was afternoon of the second day of Felix's visit.

Mark broke the kiss, brushing Felix's hair away from his forehead with one hand and sneaking the other into Felix's boxers, taking his dick and stroking it slowly.

"Tell me sweetheart, what do you want me to do?" Mark asked, grinning.

Felix couldn't help it and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind: "I want you to be Darkiplier." And the moment he realized he said it, he flushed deep red.

Mark stopped his movements, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Felix shifted his weight, not looking Mark in the eyes as he elaborated on his fantasy. "I mean, I want you to pretend you are Dark. To be rough with me, and- and stuff." As Mark stayed silent, Felix could feel himself dying of embarrassment.

"Whatever, it's stupid, forget it," Felix blurted out, just as Mark nodded, saying "Okay,", an amused smile on his face.

"You don't think it's stupid?" Felix asked. "Or weird?"

"No," Mark replied, "I think it's nice you like my work that much," and kissed Felix sweetly.

But when they pulled apart, Mark's look was serious and stern, and then he growled: "Get off the couch, you dirty mortal."

Felix felt himself shiver at that, and he happily obliged. He kneeled between Mark's legs obediently, looking up at his boyfriend with excitement in his eyes. It wasn't entirely as he imagined - Mark was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants instead of a suit - but it was good enough.

"Come on, I know what you want to do," Mark continued, keeping his voice deep and rough, "You want my cock in your mouth, am I right?"

Felix nodded, mouth dry.

Mark grabbed his hair and pulled at it harshly, Felix groaning in pain. "Answer!"

"Yes. Yes, sir," Felix croaked, "Please, sir."

Mark pulled his dick out of his sweatpants and pulled Felix closer to it by his hair. "Get on it, _sweetheart_."

God, he sounded so mocking with the petname, just like Felix thought about it. He took Mark into his mouth without further ado, enjoying the feel of Mark's big, heavy, steady hand at the back of his head pushing him down.

A small moan escaped Mark as Felix started to suck, but he quickly composed himself. "I think you are liking this more than you should," he commented as coldly as he managed, pulling Felix up and down again, "it's kind of funny how you are getting off on being at mercy of an entity with powers far beyond your understanding. I can do things so horrible to you that you can't even imagine them."

Felix groaned around Mark's cock. How could Mark sound so sophisticated while receiving a blow job?

"When we are finished here, I'm going to take you to the bed and fuck you," Mark snarled, "I'm going to do whatever the fuck I please with you, and you will have no other choice than to take it, because there's nothing you, or he, can do to stop me. Understood?"

Felix nodded, and Mark's hips bucked up into the warmth of Felix's mouth. Mark was so good at this, even though it was improvised, taking the Darkiplier act as far as referring to Mark as a separate being. Felix felt he's close just from all the talking.

"But you are not even thinking of resisting, are you?"

Felix whimpered a negatory sound and swallowed around Mark's dick, making Mark moan.

"No, no, you actually want it, don't you? You want to be my little plaything, you want to be my new pretty toy... So eager to please me, and not because you are hoping to save your life, you just enjoy it," Mark sneered. He pulled slightly on Felix's hair, "Come on, touch yourself. Come for me with my dick in your mouth, show me how much are you enjoying yourself. Come on."

Felix reached into his boxers and started stroking himself, his moans muffled around the cock in his mouth. Mark groaned at that, gripping Felix's hair tighter and pushing him down while bucking his hips up to meet him.

"Yeah, that's good," Mark huffed, "do you want me to come in your mouth? Do you? Want to swallow my cum, to be a good boy for me, 'cause I own you,--"

Felix whined, loud and low in his throat, as he came into his hand and boxers, but he kept on sucking and swallowing around Mark's cock until he followed a few seconds later. He swallowed all of his boyfriend's cum, before resting his head on one of Mark's thighs.

Mark released his grip on Felix's hair and started gently stroking it instead.

"Fuck, that was good," Felix breathed.

"I liked it too," Mark agreed. "Was I too intense?"

"Nah, it was good," Felix smiled. "I'd like to do that again sometime, if you're up for it too."

"It's fun to be Dark in other situations than just in front of the camera," Mark noted, tucking himself back into his sweatpants and helping Felix to get on the couch, pulling him close.

"I'd really like you to wear the suit next time," Felix confessed. "The suit is really good. And we can get creative with the tie."

"I like your thinking," Mark grinned, before kissing Felix on the lips.

 

Mark really wore the suit the next time, and Felix really enjoyed himself, but after a few days, Felix had to return home.

Not even after two weeks back in the UK, Mark sent him a download link to something on his drive. That peaked Felix's curiosity, because that wasn't something Mark usually did. If he wanted to share pictures, he'd send them over any messaging app they used, if he wanted to show Felix a preview of a video, he'd upload it to YouTube, set it to private and send the link to Felix.

It was even weirder that the folder was titled "love you", because as far as Felix remembered, there was no anniversary nearing. Maybe Mark just wanted to do something for him without any reason. That was sweet.

When Felix downloaded the folder and opened it, he found it to be containing five videos. There were no names, just numbers.

That was kinda weird. Felix laughed at himself when the first thing he thought about was some horror movie scenario, and he clicked on the first video.

There was Mark, but it wasn't Mark. The suit and the black and white filter and the glitch effects... This was a Darkiplier video, and Felix shivered in anticipation. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Hello, little toy," Mark spoke and it was something entirely else than Mark just getting his voice velvety and deep with a threateningly rough edge, even though that was good too. But this was better.

"I was thinking that while I'm bleeding back and forth into the void and into your little world, you might get a little needy. Aren't you, desperate and needy? I bet you keep thinking about me. About what I did to you. About what I might do to you, both the good... and bad."

While Felix felt himself go stiff in his pants, he was analyzing the video like crazy. It was good, just as good as all the other, public, Darkiplier videos, but there was no Mark glitching trough, and to be honest, Felix liked it more this way, no distractions.  
What was even hotter than Mark's dark alter ego dirty talking only and only for him, was the idea of Mark sitting down in the evening, setting up everything and recording this to give Felix what he wants, editing it by himself after, careful not to let anyone from the team see it.

"I can see right into your head," Mark smirked. "I know about every little thing you want, and you love that I have this control over you. So amusing."

Felix gripped himself through his pants.

"You want me to mark you, to show everyone you are mine, don't you? Yeah, you do, want me to sink my teeth into your neck, want me to bite you and suck red marks onto your skin, to claim you... Maybe a collar would do, don't you think? And a leash. And I could pull a little hard and choke you for a second. I know you'd like that. I know you want me lower than your neck though, am I right?"

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he shuffled down his pants just enough so he could take his dick out of his boxers and start stroking himself.

"I'd torture you, you know that. Touching you slow, steady. You'd hate every second of it, yet still know that there's no one - not you, not him, no one - who can touch you better than me. You have the best time getting off when it's with a being more powerful than everyone on your plane of existence combined. You are such a good toy, such a good pet for me to play with. Always obeying commands, always wanting to please your master. I'm sure you are hard just from all the things I'm telling you, that's how much power I hold over you, that's how much you love it, all of that. Love my hand wrapped around your cock, the rhythm of my strokes making you squirm--"

Felix didn't hear the next sentence or two as he came, moaning and whimpering. It was good, so good, and when he checked the length of the video, he saw there were about seven minutes more left, and he felt a little embarrassed but he just had too good of an orgasm to care. He closed the video, suddenly feeling tired. He went to sleep, deciding to call Mark about the gift tommorow.

 

He called Mark even before having breakfast, hoping to catch him while he was still awake. It took a while before Mark picked up, but when he did, Felix started talking immediately.

"I can't believe you did that for me. I mean, it's awesome, I love it, but man, I can't even imagine the amount of work that went into it. So, thanks. A lot. I love you so much--" he stopped as he noticed that Mark was, once again, wearing a suit. But it had to be about one am where Mark was, so why was he dressed like that? "Am I interrupting a late night recording session?"

"No," Mark replied, keeping his voice deep and fuck, here they go again, and it's still not getting boring, because Mark is so creative, so good, he's trying so hard to make Felix feel good, to satisfy his wants. "I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd call."

"You are going to kill me one day," Felix muttered to himself, because this, Mark getting him in the mood with just his tone of voice and his clothes, would be almost unfair if it didn't make Felix feel so good. But hey, as long as they had the stamina...

"Maybe," Mark chuckled. "But right now, I want to ask you about my little gift. You've gotten it, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I like it very, very much," Felix answered, before adding "sir," just for good measure.

"I'm guessing you already used it to get off, otherwise you would have called after downloading it, am I right?" Mark asked, and Felix only nodded, his mouth too dry and cheeks red. Fortunately that was enough of an affirmation for Mark. "Oh, I can imagine you, stroking yourself and making those pretty little sounds, before coming into your hand with my name on your lips, wishing for me to be there..."

Felix saw one of Mark's hands disappearing down into his pants. He swallowed thickly, wanting to do the same but also wanting to wait for the command to do so.

"Wishing for my hands, for my mouth and teeth, my cock. You can't wait to be under me again, do you? To be honest, I can't wait either. You are so obedient, so grateful for every command." Mark hissed at a particularly skilful movement of his own hand.

Felix couldn't help himself and he whimpered, desperate and needy. He wanted to touch himself so bad, especially when he could see Mark's hand moving--

"I bet you're hard just from me  talking," Mark hummed, "Do you want to touch your dick? I'm going to have mercy on you and let you. Stroke your dick, _sweetheart_."

Just as Mark said it, Felix undid his pants and took his cock into his hand, moaning at the needed contact. "Thank you, sir, thank you so much."

He saw Mark bite down a smile, obviously not wanting to break character. God, he was trying so hard it was actually endearing.

"How many of the videos have you watched?"

"Only one," Felix admitted, blushing, "and not even whole."

Mark smirked. "Wow, you must have really liked what you saw. And heard. I'm sure the rest will drive you crazy," he commented. "I still find it amusing you get off on being a demon's plaything, but I guess everyone has their thing. Now tell me, if I was there with you, what would you want me to do?"

"I'd want you to take my cock in your hand and stroke me, slow and steady, like you promised me. And after letting me suffer for a while, you'd make me come, and then I'd like you to take me to the bed and fuck me." Felix whimpered at his own words, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick.

"Sounds good," Mark nodded. "You want me to press your face into the mattress while I take what's mine? Want me to grip your hips hard enough to leave bruises? Want me to fuck you so hard you'll walk funny even two days after? Want me to make you come a second time without even touching your cock? Want me to grab your hair as I cum inside you?"

"Yes, _fuck_ , Mark- sir- yes, _please_ ," Felix moaned as he came, and then not long after, Mark swore, also spilling into his hand.

They stayed silent for a while, breathing hard.

"You know," Felix smiled, interrupting the silence, "I'm still going to enjoy having sex with you without you being Darkiplier."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to do something for you. I know giving you five videos you can get off to isn't exactly romantic, but I thought fuck it, Felix will appreciate it," Mark explained shyly.

"I do appreciate it," Felix agreed. "Thanks a lot. For the videos, for this."

"I just wanted to use my new knowledge to make you feel good," Mark said, "plus I'm milking this cow while I still have ideas. It takes a lot of braining to get Darkiplier talking."

"And I love you for the effort," Felix giggled. "Now go to sleep."

"I love you too." Mark yawned. "Have a nice day, Fe."

"Goodnight, Mark."


End file.
